Shattering Sunrise
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: Bellice. That's the gist of it, really.
1. One

Author's Notes:

I'm going to be blunt with you all and say that I hate the Twilight Saga. Minus Alice, and maybe Rosalie. I find Bella to be bland and Meyer's vampires pathetic. I also haven't read the series in about two years, possibly three. (I was into Twilight when Eclipse was about to be released)

So, in regards to my fanfiction:

-Don't be alarmed if the characterization is off. Like I said, it's been a while since I've read/seen Twilight.

-My vamps have fangs. It's sexier that way.

-It will be dramatic. I am trying to make you cry.

-Remember that this is Bellice.

-I've never written anything about Twilight before.

-Alice looks like she is in her early twenties. Which means that this is mildly AU. Forget the original series, please.

-The first four chapters are misleading. Just giving you a heads up. (a lot of time phases: as in flashbacks and flash-forward's)

- This chapter is bordering on M.

Hey thanks for clicking.

Disclaimer: NO YOU.

* * *

You would think she would be happier. The doors to life outside of education were opening wide for one Isabella Swan, but all she could do was heave a sigh. Glancing around, she noted all of the smiles on her peers' faces. Shouldn't she be doing the same?

"And we'll look back to this one day, and agree that yes, these were some of the greatest years of our lives!" An overly ecstatic voice chirped into the microphone, uplifting the audience's spirits even more. All but one, of course.

The brunette eyed the woman behind the podium, unable to think anything other than how cute she looked with the graduation cap nestled on her wild head of hair. Golden irises met her own, as though they knew what she had previously thought, and winked at her, causing the graduate's heart to flutter. She quickly looked away in embarrassment.

If only she had declined the offer to give the speech.

Then the two of them would happily be in each other's arms, celebrating one's first college graduation, and the other's twenty-fifth.

"_I want to get a masters in everything!" _Her lover had once told her.

"Once again, I would like to say: Thank you, class of 2008. I will miss my time with you all dearly." Alice somberly bowed her head at her words before flashing the crowd a smile, and stepping down from the lift that she once stood on.

A combination of clapping and wooing sounded as she took her leave and before she could search through the mass of people to find her, she felt a tug on her sleeve and turned to see her little pixie grinning up at her.

"How much time do we have left?"

"About thirty-six seconds before the cap toss." The darker haired of the two answered precisely while tapping her index finger against her temple.

"I suppose that means we have enough time then…" Bella trailed as she bent her neck down for a kiss; Alice already giggling for she had foreseen it. Regardless, she moved up on her tippy toes to meet her half way in a slow and tender greeting.

Her lush and warm lips met with a pair of equally soft, yet cold ones. The sensation was so great, that Bella had forgotten where they were. Everything was Alice now.

Her scent.

Her taste.

Her touch.

Her presence.

To be honest and frank: she wanted even more.

Her fingers tangled into the darkness of her hair as she pulled them closer together, the vampire eagerly helping her close the gap between them. Bella was prepared to get more serious before Alice reached up and snatched the hat off of her pretty little head and tossed it into the air, closely accompanied by several others. This, of course, caused her to break off the kiss with a pout.

"You could have told me it started."

"Pish posh, Bella. You wouldn't have listened anyway."

A sea of hats rose and fell, the sounds of cheering following them. The brunette watched them, unable to hide the fascination in her eyes. As the last one began to descend, she looked behind her, well and ready to take her pixie home.

"Alice, can we head home-"

It didn't take her long to notice that the immortal was gone.

"I'm already half-way there!" Following the voice, she spotted her tiny frame skipping down the street, towards their apartment.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Shouting after her with a light hearted tone, Bella rolled up her sleeves and took off, silently praying not to hurt herself along the way.

X x X x X x X x X

Long fingers lost themselves in the brown waves of her lover's hair, trying to keep her natural strength at bay. If she were to get too heated and slip… She didn't even want to let the thought cross her mind. Another problem posed itself, for her canines had already elongated; arousal causing their sudden appearance. It took an amazing amount of her self control not to bite down into that full lower lip in between her own. She was so tantalizing… And worth every risk.

Bella groaned in slight frustration, knowing that she was forbidden from deepening the kiss, for Alice didn't want to accidentally draw any blood. Instead, she settled for placing her hands on her perfect backside and pushing their private parts close, accompanied by rhythmic grinding.

It soon became far too much to bare as Alice directed them to the bed, slowly inching forward, and kicking the door shut behind them. Bella hummed in approval when she was gently placed on the comforter, and latched onto the other, her fingers laced behind her vampire's neck, before guiding her downwards.

The elder didn't skip a beat as she crawled up on top of her, making herself comfortable. Burying her face against her, she allowed her teeth to graze across the sensitive flesh of her neck, feeling her pulse beneath her fangs. She shivered in ecstasy at the thumping, her eyes darkening as she struggled to maintain control. Fortunately, lust was overtaking hunger, and before she knew it, her hand was traveling up Bella's smooth stomach, and moving underneath her bra.

Working the soft skin, she was rewarded with a pleasing sigh that drifted into a moan. A smile tugged at her lips at the sound, simply delighted that she had caused it. Her smirk widened even more as she noticed the impatient expression on her Bella's face, and the feel of her skinny jeans sliding past her thighs.

"My my, Bella. Aren't we feeling amorous this afternoon?" She teased with a low, sultry purr, causing the brunette beneath her to lightly smack her on the head with a grunt. A joyous laugh filled the air, causing the once perturbed girl to grin, if only a bit.

"I will be more than honored to help satiate that feeling."

With a swift turn of her wrist, she had removed her top, effectively ripping the poor piece of clothing to shreds. Dipping down to her chest, she rubbed a cool cheek against the mounds, causing the only heartbeat in the room to pick up. Alice willed her hunger to subside as she closed her eyes in concentration. This only took a moment, for once she felt Bella's hand combing through her hair, gesturing for more, she lost all coherent thought. No more words, just feelings.

As she reached around her back to unhook the bra, her human stuck her thumbs in between her panties and yanked them down. Her eyes seemed to brighten at this.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were trying to challenge me."

"Perhaps I am." Bella shot back, raising an eyebrow and sending her a perverse grin.

"Put up your dukes, then!"

They met in a fiery kiss and they moved to undress each other, eager to feel one another's bare skin. It didn't take long, for soon their naked forms were amongst each other, moving as though they were one.

"Alice…"

Said pixie made a droning noise in reply as she lifted her head from her breasts.

"I want to…ugh…" Unable to voice her desires, due to embarrassment, and the pleasure of Alice's cool breath on her chest, she simply ground her hips against hers.

Golden eyes widened in surprise as she understood. A frown fell upon her lips as she gazed up at her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But we can't. I could crush you." Her usual chipper voice was in a pained whisper as she turned away. Unable to see her like that, the Arizona born took her cheeks into her hands and kissed her fiercely.

"It's alright, I understand."

Placing her hand on top of one of Bella's she gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

In the end, this did not stop the two from spending a few hours making heated love, regardless of the risks.

X x X x X x X x X

"Have you thought about what you want to do in life?" Alice asked with a satisfied sigh as she stretched out on the sheets.

"Shouldn't you know?" Bella answered with a playful nudge as she lifted the sheets to cover her bare shoulders, that which were quickly acquiring goosebumps.

"Of course not! You have yet to come to a final decision. I see various things really… From a teacher, to a journalist… To mooching off of me." Her statement caused the other's cheeks to take on a red color as she realized that she had been caught.

"I wasn't really considering it… It had just crossed my mind."

"Hehe, you don't need to explain to me, Bella." The vampire replied as she gently poked her lover's nose. "But I would prefer it if you were to decide soon. I only want what's best for you."

"You're what's best for me." The ex-college student mumbled as she drew Alice's hard body against her own and began to nuzzle her in a sleepy stupor. Alice shook her head in amusement, for she was well aware that Bella tended to fall asleep after sex.

"What a cheesy line. Get some rest, silly." Kissing her forehead, she was greeted with a stubborn, but still tired, look.

"Hey, I'm trying to be affectionate here."

"I know you are. But you're also trying to keep your eyes open. I hear humans can get insomnia from forcing themselves to stay awake too often. You should pay more attention to your health, you know." She playfully scolded. "If not, I can always pay the sofa a visit…"

Which was partially a lie. Alice had become too accustomed to holding and watching Bella while she slept, and it would be fairly odd to not occupy her space during that time. But anything to get her dearest to sleep.

"I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping!"

"That doesn't sound like sleeping!"

Silence followed.

"Good girl."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Meh, I'm not sure what to think about this one. Personally, I wanted them to have sex, and I also wanted to start this off a little better. But I was more eager to just finish.

Before I update this, I'll most likely post the other fic I've got going.

And lucky for you and I, I have already written the ending for this fic, and most of the next.

Yay me!

Ahem, yes.

PLEASE tell me what you thought, like I said, this is my first Twilight story, and I want to know how I'm doing so far. Hey thanks.


	2. Two

Author's Notes:

If you hadn't noticed, I changed the summary so that it's more relevant to the actual story plot.

Yes, what you think is going to happen, is going to happen.

Look forward to it.

Disclaimer: NO YOU.

* * *

Bella had met Alice one breezy Monday morning on her way to Introduction to Journalism in 2006. Since her apartment wasn't too far from the campus, and it was an overall pleasant looking day, she decided to walk to class. What she didn't expect on her way, was a short, black haired woman to hand her an umbrella out of nowhere. She held the yellow device in her hands before staring up at the sky, and back down at the smiling angel.

"Umm…"

"You just may need it." She answered quickly, knowing what Bella would have asked. The pixie took a few steps forward, that which looked much like a prance, leaving the brunette to catch up to her.

The twenty year old opened the umbrella and put it above both of their heads when she got close enough, causing the shorter of the two to glance up at her with a confused expression.

"You just may need it." Bella flashed her a small smile as she wondered why she was conversing with a stranger. Then again, strangers make future friends, she told herself.

Almost as if on cue, rain began to pour, immediately bouncing off of their coverage. Blinking in surprise, Bella looked up at the suddenly cloudy sky, then back down at Alice, who had a slightly smug smile.

"Oh, you're good."

"So I've been told." She replied with a playful wink.

The two walked on in a comfortable silence, Bella glancing at her every now and then to see her happily marching onward without a care in the world. A pale dandelion scarf was dangled around her neck and moved helplessly in the breeze as she moved. A pair of shades, mainly used for an accessory, sat on top of her spiky head of hair. Which was odd, because Bella was certain that gel wasn't used to keep it in its current condition.

She wore a long tank top like shirt that went down to her mid thigh that looked like the British flag and a frilly skirt over tight jeans with yellow converse. In short, she was something new to Bella. So original, so bold. Too be honest, she was a little intimidated by it. Looking down at her own clothes of choice, she noted her own pair of converse, baggy, yet comfortable jeans, and a striped hoodie. She blushed lightly, feeling a little uncomfortable next to someone such as her.

"So where are you headed?" Her petite companion spoke in her singsong like tone, easily drawing Bella's attention.

"Oh, uh, Journalism." She mumbled in her usual manner and put her free hand into her pocket.

"101 or Introduction?"

"Introduction." Glancing down at her, she was met with a beaming look. She could only guess that she was also in that class.

"Me too! Let's sit next to each other!" She seemed so excited over something so small. And yet, it was contagious, and Bella felt herself getting giddy about it too.

"Alright." They shared a smile and continued on their voyage before Alice spoke up once more.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, do forgive me. I'm Alice Cullen, the pleasure is all mine." She stopped in her tracks to turn and bow quite cutely. She then took Bella's hand and looked up at her expectantly.

This, of course, had effectively thrown her off guard, and her cheeks became adorned with a blush at the motion. "I-I'm Bella. Bella Swan. N-nice to meet you." She inwardly cursed her stuttering, for she had no reason to be so nervous.

But the other had found it quite adorable, and simply giggled at her before planting a small kiss on her hand, taking it, and dragging them off to class.

Once in the building, it occurred to them that they had arrived a little early. In Alice's opinion, it gave them more time to "chat it up". Bella on the other hand, was becoming increasingly apprehensive. In truth, it wasn't really the other's fault. She wasn't a social person, and it was hard to put her two cents into a conversation. However, she considered herself lucky that her new acquaintance seemed to dominate things, since she doubted that she would.

Alice steered their discussions with vigor and expertise, that of a true people person. It was kind of nice. But distracting. She had been so busy talking with the girl, that she missed everything that had been said in class. Surprisingly, Alice had not. She was taking notes at the same time. How did she not catch that?

"Silly Bella. This isn't a sleepover you know." She chuckled while handing her the notes she had jotted down.

"I know, I know…" She muttered in return while thankfully taking the papers and putting them into her backpack.

"So uh…" Bella began, trying her best to spit out what she wanted as Alice looked at her in anticipation. Her eyes skittered away, watching the other students leave the room as the words processed in her head. "Can I… Have your number?"

"Is that all?" Her melodious laughter filled the air, melting the tension on impact. "And here I thought you were going to ask me out or something. Of course you can have my number."

Bella's heart was hammering in her chest at her words. Ask her out? She had never really considered that. The thought alone made her a little anxious. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and gave the girl a short smile. Alice was only kidding, of course.

By then, she was fishing through her purse for her phone. Once found, she flipped it open, having to search for her number, saying that she had forgotten it. After locating it, they happily swapped numbers and parted ways, both eager, or at least, one secretly eager, to see each other once more.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Short, I know.

-shrugs-

But hey, it's something.

As I may or may have not mentioned before, I have everything thought out for this fic, so I plan on updating it weekly.

I'll probably do the same with The Sweetest Taboo. (expect an update on that one tonight or sometime next week)

Thanks.


	3. Three

Author's Notes:

Let's recap.

Graduation: 2008

Met in: 2006

Currently: 2009

So how old is Bella?

Sorry for the hella long wait. Oh, and I'm lazy, so these chapters will be short.

* * *

Bella awoken with a drowsy look as she glanced about the room. A faint light had filled it over time, the color telling her that it was early in the morning, but not quite time to get up yet. Feeling a tad…off, she directed her gaze downwards, noticing that her naked form was hanging off the bed, Alice's hand on her back to keep her from falling.

A smile spread across her face as she melted into the touch, enjoying the feel of her icy digits against her bare back. It was nice. Simply nice.

Listening to Alice's even, yet unnecessary, breathing; she felt a calm wash over her. Now was the time.

"Alice?"

She spoke, her voice surprisingly raspy. Then again, she had just woken up.

"Yes, my Bella?"

Her pixie opened her eyes, revealing beautiful golden orbs to the world. Their intensity was smoldering with love and affection, and Bella felt her expression soften at the look. Unable to hold back, she rested her palm against her lover's cheek and leaned in for a kiss, lightly brushing her lips against hers.

Alice sighed happily into it, returning the action without the slightest hint of hesitation.

"You know what I want to talk about."

Bella mumbled as she slowly parted from her.

"I do, but I still want you to tell me."

"Well…"

Now that it was happening, she found herself increasingly nervous. Looking down at the sheets and twirling her finger around a strand of her hair, she tried to gather up both her thoughts and some courage.

"I think we should use Edward's or Jasper's."

Of course, Alice knew what she meant immediately.

"Silly Bella…"

She cooed while moving to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Wha… A-Alice, this is serious!"

"I agree. But do remember, we are technically dead. They can no longer produce sperm, just like I cannot ovulate."

Well that put a damper on her plans. The frown on her face was deep, evidently showing her displeasure.

"A donor it is, then?"

She spoke with a letdown sigh.

"A donor it is."

The two had decided a few weeks ago that they were both emotionally and financially ready to have a family. The thought alone caused butterflies to erupt in Bella's stomach. A family. With her Alice. She was never a girly kind of girl, but this was something she really wanted. She felt like a little kid whose dream was to be a bride.

. . . . . . . . .

"I don't know what we're doing wrong!"

If Alice was capable of crying, she would be bawling by now. Instead, she made whimpering and sobbing noises, sounds that were often caught in her throat. She held the cell phone tight in her grasp as she whined into it. She was in so much pain. Most of it was for Bella, and for her children.

"Another failed attempt?"

Edward spoke calmly on the other line, trying to help his beloved sister get a hold of herself. How much more grief could they take? Two failed attempts and three miscarriages. The suffering must be unbearable.

"She's getting more and more depressed, Edward. And I… I don't know what to do."

The pixie glanced into their bedroom, watching Bella as she lay in bed, a hand over her stomach and the other playing with her hair as she stared longingly at the wall.

"Be there for her. Have any visions lately?"

She paused to chew on her lip in concern. Yes, she had. But they were just like the others. Joy at realizing that Bella was once again pregnant. They always started like that.

"I have. The same one's as before."

Edward hummed in thought on the other line.

"Alice?"

Her head snapped up as Bella called her. Mumbling a goodbye to her brother, she quickly went to her lover's side, grasping her hand as though it were extremely fragile.

"Yes, my Bella?"

"We can do this."

A raw confidence sounded in her voice as she pressed their foreheads together. As Alice felt the warmth of her most important person against her, she truly felt that everything would be fine.

It always was with Bella.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Chapter 4: Flashback to Alice's odd confession.


	4. Four

Author's Notes:

Since I'm quite the review whore, I'm going to mention how I'd love to get some support with reviews, but I do appreciate all of the alerts. XD At least I know someone's reading. So yes. Onward!

Chapter Four

Rating: T

Summary: Alice… is a vampire?

* * *

Well this was weird.

Bella and Alice had been dating for what… Four days? Yeah, that sounds right. And all of a sudden, Alice pulls Bella into her apartment with a hushed tone, telling her that it was very important. Bella wouldn't lie; she was nervous, and a bit scared. What could have happened?

She was also unable to see, because her little pixie had covered her eyes with her hands and was walking her inside. After hearing the door close behind them, and tripping over nothing a few times, she began to become even more anxious.

"Relax, Bella. You're as stiff as a board."

But after feeling Alice's cool breath against her ear, she started calming down. It's Alice. She wouldn't do anything absurd. Well… Scratch that. She wouldn't do anything possibly harmful to her.

"Aaand… Surprise!"

Bella's heart practically melted. Her new girlfriend made a fancy dinner for them. Granted, it was her coffee table spruced up with some roses and candles, but it was the thought that counted. She knew Alice didn't own a dinner table, as strange as that is.

"Sit, sit!"

With a small laugh, Bella did as she was told; making herself comfortable on the loveseat that was pushed in front of the small dinner. Alice sat across from her on the sofa, happily beaming at her.

"Uh, Alice…"

The brunette tilted her head to the food, silently questioning why she was the only one eating.

"I'm not hungry."

Was her one of the usual two answers. It was always either "I'm not hungry" or "I already ate". Raising a brow at her, she merely shrugged and lifted her fork to stir it in the spaghetti. But it was becoming increasingly hard to eat, for she could feel the pixie's gaze on her. Every now and then, she looked up, her eyes immediately meeting the others. And for some reason, her girlfriend looked very nervous.

"Is there… Something you need to tell me?"

She offered, wanting to help her in some way. If something was plaguing Alice's mind, she would do all she could to help relieve her. Possible sexual pun unintended.

"There is, actually."

Reaching over, she took her hands and tentatively looked up at her, a shy expression on her face. Before Bella could ask any further, her hands were being guided to ah… Alice's chest?

"W-what are you-"

"Shh…"

Pushing her down against her mounds even further, she closed her eyes and allowed her to feel. But Bella was far too caught up in the thought of groping her to notice anything off. Blushing bright red, and looking off to the side, she tried to collect her thoughts. What the hell was going on and-

…

Uh…

There's definitely something wrong here.

Her head snapped towards Alice quickly, a look of confusion on her face before looking down at her chest, then back up at her. Hesitantly, Bella moved forward and pressed her ear against her.

…

…

…

Nothing.

No sound, no pulse, nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

"Nothing!"

She jerked back so fast, she wondered if she had dropped anything.

"Alice wha… Why isn't there…"

"Bella, calm down. I'm a vampire."

She answered so nonchalantly, her fangs peeking between her lips.

Vampire…

Alice…

She's a…

Bella started feeling a bit woozy. In fact, she was certain she was swaying a little.

A vampire…

"Oh… I… I must be such a burden on you."

Came her initial thought. Really. It must be so hard for her. Bella is filled with blood, as most humans are, and clumsy as hell. She's tripped and bled in front of her many times. She couldn't even imagine how hard that must have been.

"I tell you I'm a vampire, and your first response is whether or not you've been a burden on me? Silly Bella."

Alice looked at her quizzically for a second before giggling and moving over to her, slowly as not to scare her.

"But Alice I-"

They both said in unison.

"Alice stop, this is serious-"

Again.

"How do you even know what I'm going to-"

"I have many tricks up my sleeve, Bella Swan, and that is just one of them."

She teased as she kissed Bella's cheek before quickly moving to the other side of her and doing the same once more.

"Wha… This is…"

And then she passed out.

. . . . . . . . .

"Okay, that could have gone a lot smoother, and for that, I apologize. I didn't see that happening."

Alice twiddled her thumbs as she spoke to Bella, whose head was now in her lap.

"Usually the visions come clear, but because I was nervous, I didn't see all of it. Regardless, this was a lot to put on you all at once. I'm sorry."

Before she could continue ranting, the brunette reached up and placed her hand on the vampire's cheek before guiding her down for a kiss.

"You're worrying about it too much. I still like you. Everything about you. Even if you ah… eat people…"

"Oh! No, no! I don't do that! I drink animal blood."

She spoke with a happy nod, as if that would make everything all better. Which, coincidentally, it did. Bella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding at that. Good. That would have been a lot more pressure if Alice had to sneak out to murder every other day.

"So… Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Very good?"

"Very very good."

The two stared at each other seriously for a second before laughing. And here Alice thought things would change between them. Not with Bella. Never with Bella.


End file.
